Supernatural
by Tando
Summary: Chris and Lucinda Holton are two Supernaturals who've just moved to Moonlight Falls from a small, conservative town. They hope to start fresh here, but when Chris strays from the norm and joins the Political Career, will he be the one to end the political unrest in Moonlight Falls?
1. Chapter 1

I'll admit it, I arrived late in the game when it comes to the Sims 3. When I first got into the game, Showtime had already been out for about a month, so Supernatural is my first expansion pack received on release. In honor of the new expansion pack, I'm going to write a short story for it. Enjoy.

-Tando

Supernatural

Prologue

A young boy stepped out of his house, a quaint cottage in the middle of a small town. The boy, short, sporting a sweater vest and glasses, walked out into the backyard. There, after scanning around his neighborhood, took out a peculiar wooden stick. He tapped it a few times before white sparkles began coming out from it's tip. He waved his wand a few times just to see the pretty sparkles shine in the sunlight.

"Hey, man-witch. Playing with your wand again?" a muscular, menacing looking boy mockingly asked.

The boy quickly slipped his wand into his pocket, but the bully pulled it out.

"This is so stupid. And you're so stupid, that makes you two a good match." the bully teased, tossing the wand into the boy's face as he continued. "You know what, I'm going to tell everyone you're a witch, so then nobody'll like you. Then you'll have to move away, and everyone'll be glad that you're finally gone.".

The boy stared angrily at him, his fist clenching his wand. He looked down at his wand. Was it really such a bad thing to be a wizard? It seemed pretty cool to him, but nobody else in town was one, so maybe, maybe it wasn't as cool as he thought.

"You know man-witch, when they find out you're a witch, they tie you up, and burn you till you die." the bully taunted.

The boy felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he knew he'd had enough. He raised his wand, and pointed it right at the bully.

"You burn." he whispered, and the tip of his wand lit up.

Out of his wand, a bolt of fire shot out and singed the bully. The bully writhed in flames and ran off into the neighborhood, screaming. The boy fell to the grass. Now everyone was going to know he was a witch. His entire family would have to move, maybe somewhere far away. He curled up into a little ball and began to cry. As he cried, a small blue sprite flew towards him. The sprite spun around and became a little fairy girl. Only then, did the boy look up and notice her, he blue eyes matching her sparkly blue wings.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and extended a hand towards him.

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Chris Holton. I just moved to Moonlight Falls, SimNation. And I have a confession to make. I'm a witch. Yes, not a wizard, witch. Back home the bullies would call me "man-witch", which is not meant to be taken as a compliment. See, I come from a town that's very, conservative. So if you're a Supernatural like me, you'd have to keep it to yourself. I mean, it was easier for me, I don't have sparkly wings like my wife. My wife, Lucinda Holton, is a fairy. She and I married back at our old town. We had so much trouble finding a wedding gown that wouldn't show off her wings, and the one we did find cost an arm and a leg. But hey, the things you do for love right? So Lucinda and I have just arrived at our plot, of land. Lucinda wanted a completely fresh start, and that includes a brand new house. She's doing all the designing and decorating, I don't think I could

When we were looking for a new town to move into, we needed a town that would be accepting of Supernaturals, and when we found out that Moonlight Falls was built up by Supernaturals, we figured that this town would be more accepting.

"Honey, I'm finished with the house." Lucinda called.

"Alright, let's have a look then shall we?" I replied.

We entered the house. Lucinda had decided to go for a more modern look than most of the old fashioned cottages around the town. The walls were a deep red with a beige lining. The floor was a mixture of beige, black, and white stone. The kitchen had expensive black marble counters and a high-quality stove and fridge. Plus an expensive coffee-maker, since she knows I love coffee. She also got us a flat-screen TV and a red velvet couch. To the side, there was a glass dining table, with velvet chairs, and a fancy laptop with an equally fancy desk.

"Isn't this all a bit expensive?" I asked her.

"It's alright, honey. I've already got a job." She informed me.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I_ love gardening_, so I decided to get a job in the Science Career." She told me.

Back in our old town, Supernaturals weren't allowed to pursue a Career, so we usually became self-employed alchemists, gardeners, or writers.

"That's wonderful dear!" I told her.

"Yes, it's a big step up, isn't it? Now come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." She said, pulling my arm.

Our first issue of the newspaper arrived a little later. I met the little girl who delivered our newspaper. You could tell in her eyes, she was a Werewolf! Her eyes were an abnormal gold, and her hair was unruly.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yes, we just moved here." I told her.

"Oh, ok. What's your name?" she asked.

"Chris Holton." I told her.

"Oh, that's nice." I smiled.

She smiled back and left. I think I'm going to like it here. I brought the newspaper inside, sat down on the couch, and started reading. I noticed in the paper, an advertisement for a self-employed alchemist. Maybe I could be an alchemist here too, I thought to myself as I flipped through the paper. Amongst the local horse racing results, I saw that there was also a job opening as a ballot counter at the town's City Hall. Maybe instead of going the traditional path, I could try something new, and be a politician. But, nobody from my family has ever held a Career before, and what skills did I have in being a politician? I was pondering this when Lucinda came in. But, even if this town was built up by Supernaturals, who knows how many people here are actually Supernaturals? Maybe I should just play it safe and become self-employed, but what would I be accomplishing? I looked at the two adds, and tore one out of the paper.

Quick Question: What do you guys think? I'm trying to go with something less mechanic driven and more human than _The Green PlumbBob_.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste y

Chapter 2

I pulled up my broomstick at Moonlight Fall's City Hall, Common Wealth Court, which also served as the town's Police Department and Military Base. I began walking into the building when a security guard stopped me.

"Identification sir." the man asked.

I explained to him that I was new to the town and that I didn't have one.

"Oh, then please just give me a moment." the man told me.

The man took out a strange looking device that emitted a strange, green laser. He used the laser to scan my entire body, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. What was he scanning for anyway?

"All finished. Here's your ID card, and a pass to the Toadstools." the man said, handing me the two slips of laminated paper.

On my ID card, it clearly said that I was a witch, clear as day.

"Um, excuse me, but I prefer to remain anonymous about my Supernatural status." I explained to him.

"You _are_new. All citizens are required to show their species on their ID card. Don't worry though, nobody will mind. Just watch out for the Hoppcraft family." the man warned him.

I nodded, and thanked he man before going into City Hall. I approached the main desk, where to my surprise, a fairy was working there, wings freely flapping on her back.

"Um, excuse me, I'm here for the job opening." I mumbled.

The woman looked up from her computer.

"Oh, finally someone's answered our add! Right this way." the woman gleefully replied, getting out of her chair and began walking over to a large set of double doors to the far right.

She opened the large, mahogany doors to reveal a large meeting room, where very important men in suits were in a fiery debate. A very stern, slight looking man seemed to be at the head of the debate.

"Supernaturals should not be allowed their own little clubs. It'll turn them against each other. Werewolves and Vampires already hate each other, who's not to say that Fairies and Witches won't start a similar feud?" he yelled across the table, to a clam, reserved looking man sitting on the other side of the table.

Unlike the yelling man, the calm man seemed perfectly relaxed, fiddling with his thumbs and looking down. But once he was certain the angry man was finished, he looked up.

"Supernaturals need separate clubs so they can socialize with their own kind. Obviously someone like you wouldn't understand." The calm man retorted in a surprisingly clear voice.

The secretary leaned closer to me and whispered. "The man in dark clothing is James Hoppcraft, while the other man is Aydan Van Gould, who's a vampire. Neither of them are actually in the Political Career, but since the town has no Mayor, we hold town councils to decide all of our laws. Maybe you could change that."

"But then, who's my boss?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll be monitored by the SimNation Council of Workers for promotions and what not." She explained.

"I believe that making a hangout for every Supernatural species will encourage them to conspire against each other. Vampires and Werewolves are already." Hoppcraft pointed out.

"While Vampires and Werewolves do not prefer each other's company, there have been no physical squabbles between the two in years." Van Gould pointed out.

Moonlight Falls had a hangout for every Supernatural type? We had a Varg's Tavern back home, but having a hangout specifically for each Supernatural species?

"I disagree that having a hangout for every Supernatural would create grounds for conflict." I commented.

"And who are you?" the man asked.

The secretary spoke up before I could. "This is Chris Holton, the new Ballet Counter." She introduced.

"Good to finally have an actual politician on the team. Are you by any chance a Supernatural?" Van Gould asked.

My immediate instinct was to deny my Supernatural status, but then I remembered my ID card.

"Yes, I'm a witch." I replied, in a low, hushed tone.

"Well, don't be shy about it! If you're a Supernatural, you should be proud of that." Van Gould told me triumphantly.

"Your desk is over there. The SimNation Worker's Council has already sent you some work to do."Hoppcraft pointed to a small, cluttered desk off to the side.

"Um, thank you." I replied, and sat myself down at the desk.

"Before you get yourself busy, please finish your statement on the Supernatural hangouts." Van Gould pleaded.

"Oh, um, well I agree with you, that a hangout for one Supernatural would be good since we're most comfortable around our own kind. And it really wouldn't encourage conflict because even if the hangout caters to one type of Supernatural, anyone is welcome, right?" I asked.

"That's a very good point! This kid is good, don't you think so Hoppcraft?" Van Gould asked, turning to his colleague.

"Let's get on to the next topic." Hoppcraft coldly replied.

I finally looked to my desk. It was an absolute mess! Whoever had used it last must have been a Slob. I organized all the papers, threw away all the trash and started working on the tasks the Council had given me while Van Gould and Hoppcraft continued their debate. I soon realized that their debates were given a schedule. The secretary would periodically bring in another piece of paper depicting a proposed law that the two men would then banter and bicker about. The first law they were debating about when I'd arrived was the "Supernatural Club Restriction Act"that Hoppcraft had proposed. After about an hour of debate, the secretary brought in another law proposed by Hoppcraft.

"Zombie Population Restriction Act?! James, you can't be serious." Van Gould cried.

"Zombies have become a major problem in Moonlight Falls. They need to be contained." Hoppcraft stated.

"You obviously didn't do any actual research on Zombies, have you?" Van Gould asked.

"I know enough to tell you that they're dangerous creatures who need to either be contained, or exterminated all together!" Hoppcraft cried.

Van Gould shook his head before he continued. "Zombies don't work like that. The moon turns a couple of random Sims into Zombies every full moon! There's no 'containing' that, unless you want to contain the moon itself!"

"But I've been seeing Zombies during the daytime too! They're spreading their disease and it's getting out of hand!" Hoppcraft cried.

Van Gould seemed, honestly surprised, and so was I. Zombies weren't suppose to come out during the daytime. Once the sun rises, they always turned back into regular Sims. But there was a way, I remembered a potion my dad had made once, it was suppose to turn a Sim into a permanent zombie…

"Potent Zombification."I said to myself aloud.

"What was that boy?"Hoppcraft asked, leering my way.

I explained to them how Potent Zombification and the Reanimation Ritual could turn people living and/or dead into a permanent zombie.

"So the culprit must be a witch!" Hoppcraft declared, rising from his seat triumphantly.

Van Gould smacked his palm into his head in frustration.

"Lilly, I think we're done for the day." He announced.

The secretary came floating into the room, adjusting her circular glasses.

"Alright then." She replied.

She collected their papers as they got out of their chairs.

"Chris, would you walk me out?" Van Gould asked.

We began walking out, Van Gould applying some Vamprific Sunscreen to his skin. He then got the annoying glow to his skin that I hated. I tried looking the other direction, but since I was talking to him that was difficult.

"We Vampires hate the sparkles just as much as everyone else, but it's one of the few ways we can attend to matters in the daytime. The only other way is to become immortal, and then we'd sparkle twenty four-seven" Van Gould stated.

We both chuckled as we reached Van Gould's luxurious vintage car.

"Chris, as a fellow Supernatural, I trust you to support me in passing these laws. They'll help a great deal to give further rights to Supernaturals." Van Gould told me.

"I believe that I need to examine each case individually, instead of just taking one side." I told him.

Van Gould gave me a long, hard stare. I was pretty sure he was either trying to examine me, or use his Vampire powers. But then he snapped back into a smile.

"Good for you boy, that's a smart decision!" he declared, and stepped into his car.

The car drove off, leaving me on the curb. I looked over my shoulder to see Hoppcraft, who was just about to enter his own car. Our eyes met for a second, but he quickly looked back at his car.

"Magical rubbish." He mumbled as he stepped into his car.

our document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Work wasn't as difficult as I'd thought after that. I filed papers and made deliveries, nothing too taxing. I rode home on my broom to find that Lucinda was already home, which was odd since she works later than me."Why are you home so early? Did you take the day off?" I asked, getting off my broom and placing it on the broom face brimmed with excitement. "Chris, I'm pregnant." She face lit up with joy as I ran towards her to Friendly Hug her. "That's wonderful, when did you find out?" I asked."Just today." She informed , I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. Would the child be a boy or a girl? Or more importantly, will he/she be a Witch or a Fairy? It would be great if he/she were a Witch. I would teach her everything I knew, and give him/her his/her first wand when he/she is a teenager. But if he/she was a Fairy, she'd live for a long time, just like Lucinda. They'd still look young when I'm old and gray. Either way, I think I'll love him/her very much."I already built the baby's room; do you want to see it?" Lucinda asked.I was a bit confused. "But if the baby turns out to be a Fairy, he/she could just sleep in the Fairy House with you." I told her."Well, better safe than sorry, and the baby won't be able to sleep in the Fairy House until he/she's a toddler." She reassured me.I nodded. The room itself was pretty simple. It had red walls and carpet, a simple yellow crib, some toys, and a child's bookshelf from the Generations collection."Do you think our child will like the color red?" I nodded. "I think he/she will, I just have a feeling he/she will." She explained.I stepped farther into the room, and onto the soft carpet floor. It was so exciting, the idea of becoming a father. But then again, I don't want my child to go through the things I went through as a child. I want my child to grow up in a world where we're accepted as normal Sims. Was that really too much to ask?Lucinda's belly grew bigger every day. Not that that was unexpected, but I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly. It's been three days since she announced her pregnancy, didn't that mean that the baby was mere hours away? I didn't expect this to happen so fast, but it has. I couldn't believe I was going to be a father so soon. I then heard Lucinda let out a loud groan, and clutched her belly tight."Um, sweetie, I think baby's coming!" she announced.I rushed her to the broom, and after squeezing her into what's supposed to be a one Sim broom, we sped off for the hospital. I flew the broom as fast as I could, sweat pouring down my face and on my hands as I clutched the broom tightly."Hold on Lucinda!" I cried, as I sped pulled up at the hospital, and I rushed her into it. The rest became a blur, doctors and nurses taking her, me pacing out in the waiting room. I know this is what's happening, but somehow, it just doesn't seem real."Would you like to see your child?" the doctor asked.I rose from my chair and nodded. The doctor led me into the delivery room, where Lucinda was waiting for me in one of the many private rooms."It's a girl." She murmured, holding the child in her arms.I looked upon my child…I had a child. It was such a funny thing to believe, but there it was."…she's not glowing." Lucinda mumbled.I was immediately worried. Was something wrong?"What does it mean, Lucinda?" I smiled, "She's a Witch. I want to name her…Bella."I smiled with her. It didn't matter if our baby had been born green, she was our child, and no matter how she turned out to be, we'd love her, all the took Bella home from the hospital. Lucinda gently settled Bella into her crib before heading to bed herself. She snuggled in bed with me, and we easily eased back to sleep. After what only seemed like minutes though, we heard a crying sound coming from the other room. I let Lucinda sleep and went over to investigate the sound. Bella was crying in her crib, even though she was completely fine just minutes ago. I checked her moodlets and saw that she needed to be fed, and changed…and played with. I then realized, that this could be a lot harder than we realized…

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, wanted to focus on The Green PlumbBob. Also I learned recently that there's a show called Supernatural…that has nothing to do with the story.


End file.
